Our Little Cliché (Cancer AU)
by Jaegertrash
Summary: (UNDER EDITING) Cancer sucks, Marinette knows that for sure. But when a boy comes into her life she suddenly realizes that maybe Cancer wasn't so bad after all. They were like the present Romeo and Juliet, in their own little cliché. (Please don't read if easily disturbed.)
1. Chapter I- Table for no one, please

**Our Little Cliché (Cancer AU) will also be published on AO3**

 **(THIS FANFICTION IS UNDER HEAVILY EDITING)**

 **(Edited 2019-06-23)**

 _Cancer._

 _It sucks._

 _Trust me, I'm speaking from experience._

I fluttered my eyes open, the IV connecting on my upper hands with bandages containing needles. I looked around the room and saw the heartbeat on a small monitor next to the IV ringing in sync with the screen showing my heartbeat.

 _I've had cancer since I was 14, 4 painful years with chemo- and radiotherapy, operations, hair loss and prescriptions for addictive medications._

 _It started off as a slight suspicion, so my dad and I went to the doctor wishing for the best, only to discover me having a tumor in my lung waiting for me to die like it was an alarm waiting for the clock to strike 12:00 AM, each second counted._

 _I remember receiving the news, it was on my 14th birthday when I came home to my surprise party, that my friends and family had thrown for me._

 _I never knew one single phone call would forever change my life like when my dad walked in, clearly in shock. I remember those three words he said, not caring the guests would hear him, those three words that made the surprise party end earlier than expected._

 ** _"I'm so sorry"_**

 _Were the three words I prayed I would never hear._

 _I had to drop out of school when it got worse, of course I got homeschooled instead, but it wasn't the same. The difference was that I was alone. I left all my friends and no one reached out. I guess the thought of me having to go bald made them back away._

 _I do have one friend though, her name is Alya, she's the one taking care of me and she's really nice._

 _She's also my only friend._

 _Alya has been my best friend ever since I ended up here for my chemotherapy, she's in college studying to be a pharmacist. To develop her knowledge about health she likes to talk to people with different sicknesses. One time when I had just woken up after a surgery with the attempt to remove the tumor-which by the way, failed, she came in with a juice box and a list of questions eager to ask me._

I smiled tiredly at the memories. Today was exactly one year ago we met. That means I've been living in this hospital for a full year.

 _I'm expected to leave next week but the months here have been dreading, luckily Alya has made the time here feel a less worse._

"Mari!"

I turned around just in time, seeing the girl I love at the doorframe with her fuzzy brown hair in a ponytail. I smirked and she matched the expression.

"Aly!"

"No like for real, Mari!"

"One year!" I said in disbelief with the smirk forming into a genuine smile. Alya's arms were wrapped around something, I took a closer look and could only feel the diabetes taking over. She brought cans of soda-and alcohol for her, chips, candy bars, gummybears, pocky, churro's and licorice.

"Are you trying to do experiments on my body? Those things are a loving mouthfull bites of heart attacks" I remarked, causing the young adult to lean against her hip in a classy way.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear what you just said" Alya exclaimed smugly. "It's our anniversary! It's totally heart attack worthy"

I fingered through my own black hair that had recently dried like it was hay while maintaining a focused glare on Alya, who looked like she was about to burst any second in excitement. To avoid Alya juice on my walls I gave up, which made the woman strutting over towards me look pleasant with herself.

"You're acting like it's our 10 years anniversary being married" I clicked with my tongue, my face expression doing the exact opposite to the accidental rude tone, but I knew my catastrophe of a best friend wouldn't mind- which is also one of the reasons I love her, so I didn't bother apologizing for the attitude.

Alya shuffled closer and sat on the foot of my incredibly uncomfortable bed, tilting closer to make sure I would hear what she was about to say.

"I'm going to help you fall in love"

I wish I didn't hear that.

"What?" I scrunched up my eyebrows "With you?" If it wasn't for the fact that I was on medication right now, I would say the woman sitting on my bed was definitely blushing.

"No you panini head-I, I meant like, with a guy- of course if you aren't secretly lesbian, then I know this girl named Jule-"

"We've been through, this," I gestured my hands in a rushed way "Jesus sweet lord of apple crumbles" I mumbled with a hurt look, she stopped talking when she saw my face. But the second I was about to continue the woman said:

"I'm seriously fucking serious dude, listen Mari- this time I know it won't flop"

"Why? Did you buy a slave?"

"No you crackhead I spoke to this guy from college, a friend to- you-know-who" her voice dropped slightly at the refer segment as if the person she referred to was in this very room, also known as her ex-boyfriend Nino Lahiffe.

"Oh so now we're doing the 'call Nino for you-know-who' phase" I earned a hit on my arm for the remark.

"No- I'm, Mari liste-"

"No YOU listen, Alya I appreciate the effort but I'm practically in my grave already. I don't want you to do this for me you know it won't end on a happy note"

"It'll end on A Major note if you just try please"

"Alya I swear to everything in existence I'll fight god himself if you tell me one more pu-"

"Why won't you at least try? I know it's hard to cope with all this, but trust me the guy is a really nice person. I'm not asking you to fuckin' marry him, be his friend for all I care I just want you to be happy"

I didn't know what to say.

I took a moment to study my best friend. Her dark eyebrows were creased up in both pain and frustration, like she was trying to convince her parents for something expensive. The look of desperation shined through like a light bulb, and it made me realize how lucky I am to have someone like Alya in my life.

"I will, I promise"

The atmosphere rose a little bit after my response and we started having a great time, like how it always is when we are together. And somehow, after trying to convince Alya that whoever she liked was in fact Nino when she refused to tell me, the conversation turned towards me and my petty love life.

"I am not lonely!" I let my lips pout and the air tube in my nostril nudged against the skin between my nose and mouth.

"Yeah and my nipples starts vibrating to the beat of "Don't stop me now" whenever Glee appears on TV"

It was quiet for a minute before I tilted my head back and let out a genuine laugh at her immaturity, she got infected by the happiness and snorted along with me. I coughed a little bit when my lungs slightly tightened, but it didn't stop the giggling afterwards.

"But for real though" Alya's voice turned somewhat serious once again and shifted her body to face me with full attention. "You need to be more sociable"

 _I've never had a boyfriend, I'm single and I'm a virgin. Sure I've had stupid crushes and been on dates, but I'm too shy to be straightforward with my feelings. The only kiss I've received is the Hersey's kiss I'm munching on right now like the fat turd I am._

"Yeah, because my cancer totally accepts me having fun" I played with the paper foil as the chocolate kiss melted in my mouth.

Alya stopped drinking her soda and gave a reassuring smile "Please, if that cancer wouldn't accept you having fun then you would be dead by now. Come on, you've suffered for what? 4 years, almost 5? It'll get better trust me. And if it doesn't, spend the best time in your life before the time is up, like Nike says 'just do it'"

Alya squeezed my hand reassuringly with a warm smile on her dark brown lips, I matched the action and tilted back into the cheap hospital pillow before letting out a sigh.

"So when am I supposed to meet him?"

 _On the outside I remained calm, but on the inside I was screaming in fear at the top of my lungs, like I was begging for someone to hear me._

"I set you guys up for a blind date"

"When?"

"Next week, so after you move back home"

"Does he know I have cancer?"

 _Why can't anyone hear me?_

"No"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Just great"

This boy better be damn cute, he better be worth dying for. Literally.

 ** _-*Time skip brought to you by Chloe for president 2020*-_**

I made my way to this café my parents own, the second I got home I made them promise on my birth certificate they would act like they didn't know me once my date came.

The bell to the glass-door made a soft ringing sound when I pushed the handle, the familiar scent of pastries filled my nostrils. The hums from people having conversations lifted up the atmosphere and it made me enjoy life.

With a smile on my lips I sniffed softly as I made my way in. I had attempted to look somewhat decent, my dry hair in a bun and this red traditional kimono that my mom wore on her first date with my dad.

Alya said he would be sitting on the table window to my left. But the boy wasn't here yet, so I decided to enjoy the harmony in the building by looking around. It took me back to how it was before, before all this.

I noticed the table we were supposed to sit on was occupied by a couple of girls in their early teens. A girl whom I didn't know eagerly huddled over the small table with her friends, laughing at something the girl showed on her phone.

"Call him, maybe he'll ask you out, who knows?"

"Are you insane? Isn't he together with that girl from class 6-7! I heard she put honey all over Sephora's locker once just because she got into an argument with him"

"Shutup-guys- my mom is coming she can't hear us!"

"I don't think that will be a problem, Alessia is slurping her milkshake all up in this bitch, like shut the fuck up with your loudass noices"

"Damn Mariah, When did you start to cuss?"

The three of them were laughing, enjoying the time after school munching on pastries and sipping Coca Cola in high glasses filled with ice cubes.

But it was when my own mother started walking towards them that the scene turned into an old flashback.

 _13-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sitting with her best friends, showing each other their Wattpad novels in ecstacy._

 _"Hey girls, having fun?"_

 _"Yes "_

 _"A blast"_

 _"Yes mom"_

 _"I know Marinette said no but I made some more cheesecake if you want some, it's been a long day now hasn't it"_

 _The signs of stress she had on her face was gone. My mother looked ten years younger, she was beautiful. The smile on her lips was genuine and kind, no sign of stress and anxiety about her only child having lung cancer was visible._

 _The younger version of Marinette at one point turned her focus on me, for one second I thought we were going to have eye contact, but the flashback went away and I was back to today's day and age._

I realized I had been staring at the girls this whole time, they mumbled to each other as they looked at me with a passive aggressive glare. My eyesight shifted away from them in embarrassment to instead water up.

"Shit" I mumbled and wiped at them quickly.

I had to get out of here before it turns into a panic attack. I knew that if I stayed any longer I would have a coughing fit and pass out, only to be stuck in the hospital again.

As I made my way out I passed a man who looked like he had dressed quite nice. Our shoulders accidentally bumped into each other but we just muttered a quick sorry and parted our ways. I ignored the slight pain in my shoulder as I walked on the trottoar.

"This was really not worth it." I sighed sadly, hugging myself.

And like so, I stood up on my first date.

 **Did I mention that this AU takes place in America? No? Well, this AU takes place in America.**


	2. Chapter II- Our little Cliché

_**(EDITED: 2019-06-26)**_

Standing up was not a good idea. Like at all.

I woke up to Alya calling me, ranting. Saying how sad the boy was after he had been waiting for hours. Apologizing did not help either and she forced me to directly apologize to him.

So after a lot of begging and pleading in front of my parents- _I'm 18 for God's sake I should not be doing this_ , they finally gave in and offered to give me a ride. I hopped out the car, kissed my mom and dad on the cheek and promised to not stay for too long. When they were out of sight I pulled out a note.

221.

It must be the dorm number.

Alya was at the hospital asking doctors about medical issues and experience, so I couldn't meet her here. Which meant I was on my own, great.

I made my way around Campus, not knowing where I was going. It was a beautiful day and people were around the building or in their sorority doing group activities. The oxygen tank dragged behind me as I gripped the handle to it tightly. Some people were looking at me, whispering. Or it was just my paranoia activating to max capacity. The world will never know.

Everyone seemed to be busy. A group of athletes were sprinting, some girls had a kissing booth to raise the fund for their sorority house- according to the poster which was put up everywhere.

Looked like it would be hard for me to ask for the way. But a girl, who looked exotic from 2002 sat on a bench not looking to be rather busy with anything. Well you could call looking at yourself in a makeup mirror while applying lip gloss rather busy, Its like Tomato Tomahto.

So I hesitantly left a soft tap on her shoulder when I approached her, which by the way had me to build up a lot- and I mean A _LOT_ of courage.

"Hi, uh" I cleared my throat and reached for the note. The girl turned around and in that moment I knew I regretted asking her out of every possible individual in this college, judging by the look on her face. But it was too late for me to walk away so I continued.

"Do you know where uhm- I mean, where can I uh...find dorm 221?" The hand with the paper rose up, showing her my ugly handwriting written in a rush.

But whatever-her-name-was looked at me with disbelief in her eyes, like I was searching for a hidden treasure. She snatched the note from my hand and studied my body with a glaring attitude.

"And who are you?" The girl snapped, her white-blonde eyebrow twitching in a sassy way. I froze in place, not really knowing what to do. All I could focus on was that damned note as she squuezed it like an orange. The heartbeat raised to the sky in 100 kilometers per second.

 _and I definitively want to km/s now._

"U-Uhm, can I get my note back please" I pleaded in a squaky voice, pointing to what she was holding in her rat hands. The woman looked at the sheet she had crushed in her palm for a millisecond, before tearing it into million pieces hastily. With that she walked away, a content look on her face plastered.

"Good luck now finding Adrikins" She waved with her fingers from her shoulder, leaving the scene. I stood there in uttered shock trying to process the event that had just occurred, before looking down to the pieces of my poor paper now spread out on the grass.

"So that happened" I mumbled with tinted red colour on my cheeks. I was shaking when I struggled to piece the paper together as I crouched down.

 _I didn't even want to come here in the first place, I knew this was yet another mistake_

I was about to pick up my phone and call after my mom when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head around around.

 _Oh boy_

He sure was hot.

A man who looked somewhat familiar stood behind me with a kind look in his eyes. He was tall, the blonde hair suited his big green eyes over his rosy cheeks which was just above his almost non-visible dimples.

 _Take me Allah_

"I'm sorry about her" He said with a smile, nodding to the girl who just left "Here, let me help you instead" The cute boy reached his hand out, it felt like a rom-com when I blinked in a shyly way- and I was pretty sure it made a noise like in those cliché cartoons. It was his smile, that _damned_ smile, that drove me crazy the most.

I noticed the gypsum on his right leg, his body slightly tilting on one of the crutches he leaned on. I looked at the hand he offered for a while before looking up at him. But I panicked. So I didn't grab his hand and instead stood up myself, pointing over my shoulder with my thumb.

"I uh, I to go have- No I meant uh, I want to go, not away from yo-..uh, I need to leave" I exclaimed before turning around and hurried off, leaving him there speechless. I felt his eyes burning on my back as I power walked away, not even Usain Bolt would win against me with the speed.

I started running, but the campus felt like a maze and I ended up indoors. As soon as I passed a corner I let myself fall down against the brown colored brick wall. I pulled out my nasal canula in frustration when it was in the way for me to move my feet. I breathed out and brought my knees up to my chest letting my elbows rest on my kneecaps as I pulled on my hair, the oxygen tank leaning next to me.

I was such a fool.

Luckily, I didn't water up. But I felt extremely tired. Every breath I took was hasty like I had just cried, I coughed and massaged my upper chest as I tilted my head back, clearly regretting I chose to run.

I whipped out my phone and dialed my moms number. My hand was shaking but I didn't care about it right now. All I wanted was to get home and never do something like this again. Alya would understand.

I managed myself to ask her if she could pick me up. She told me she would be there in 30 minutes since I finished so early. When I hung up someone cleared their throat and I snapped my head up, only to see the guy from earlier in his crutches.

 _Crap_

"Hi uh" The guy muttered in embarrassment "You're kinda blocking my door"

I turned my head and noticed I was in fact, leaning against a dorm. I quickly stood up and was about to apologize. But my mouth wouldn't speak, and suddenly my lungs tightened.

And I started breathing roughly, air struggling to keep up letting the noises fall harsh. It felt like I breathed in without actually doing it.

 _Shit_

"Are you okay?" He asked in an extremely concerned voice, clearly wondering why there was a stranger having a lung collapse outside his dorm. I looked up, my irises watering causing the world to sting in my eyes.

 _My lungs are collapsing shitshitshit_

It darkened from the corners in my eyes-

And I felt myself falling to the ground in a collapse.

* * *

 ** _-*Timeskip brought to you by Adrien probably prints out his dickpics*-_**

I woke up just like any day. But this time it wasn't in the hospital, or in my room.

I was in a dorm, _someone's_ _dorm_. I sat up slowly, looking around in confusion.

 _How the hell did I get here?_

It was a messy corridor with clothes spread around everywhere and I was pretty sure I saw Marilyn Monroe's dead body in this wild mess. I didn't mind it though, the world was still blurry. It felt like I ran 10 miles in the span of a nanosecond. I flopped back on the bed and put my palms over my eyes with a groan.

"Hey, you feeling better?" I froze in place, slowly removing my arms and peeked with my eye.

The guy from before was walking towards me with one crutch, the other hand carrying a glass of water and a banana that looked pretty old. The hands moved from my face to the bed, balancing my weight as I rested my elbows on the sheets. All I did was stare when he reached out the glass of water and banana to me, when he gave up he placed the goods on the nightstand and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

The awkward silence trembled as he swung with his knee from where he sat, in a way that reminded me of a child. Neither of us knew what to say.

"I uh, I put the canula back by the way" The guy exclaimed, tapping on his own nosetip "It looked like you needed them" The guy said bashfully, scratching his neck in an adorable way. I nodded and the awkwardness came back like an airplane. We shifted our eyes away, looking at anything but each other as he clasped his hands together.

"Hi" I said, finally gaining some courage. The guy snapped his head back, looked behind him to make sure I didn't mean anyone else and then pointed his finger towards his torso to ask 'you mean me?'

"Yeah"

I sat up. The guy's mouth formed into an O before his face turned into a deep level of red. I squealed in my mind, but I think he heard it.

"Hi"

More silence.

The clock from the kitchen could be heard ticking,

 _Tick tick tick_

"You have a clock" I stated, trying to make this less awkward. _Well it definitely worked. Good job Marinette._

 _He thought I was greeting someone else._

 _Cute how he thinks I actually talk to people._

"Yeah" The guy nodded, and we fell into silence again.

 _Tick tick tick_

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked, and I snapped my head back to him.

"Marinette"

"Marinette?"

"The one and only"

 _Tick tick tick_

"I'm sorry it just- I mean it's a unique name" I raised my eyebrow, making him realize what he just said.

"No wait I- I didn't mean it like that. I meant it's like refreshing to hear a name you haven't heard before, you know?"

"Thanks?" I replied in confusion, not knowing how to take the compliment. If it even was a compliment. He got the wrong idea and before I knew it he was rambling bashfully, cheeks heating up.

"I mean I shouldn't be the one to talk, it sounded like my parents wanted to fuck with me when they named me. Did they run out of things to do and was like "I'm about to shit on this bitch right here"?"

Was he always this talkative? If yes, I liked it.

"The caucasity" I replied in a joking voice, instantly regretting I said that. But he didn't seem to mind since he tilted his head back and chuckled lightly.

 _Tick tick tick_

"I'm- the-" He breathed out before letting out another fist of laughter. It wasn't that funny but humor is different for other people I guess. My lips formed into a smile and I shook my head, giggling at his reaction.

And then we got silent again. Not as awkward like before, but it still left an embarrassing tension.

"Thanks, by the way. For you know" I gestured with my hand. He looked at me with a soft smile that made my heart go un poco loco and I almost forgot what I wanted to say. "...This. But I think I need to leave now, my mom is probably wondering where the hell I am"

"You're welcome Marinette" The guy leaned forwards with his light eyebrow raised "Are you not going to ask for my name?"

 _It's time for some teasing._

"You know what, I don't think I will. After all you said it yourself, your parents clearly wanted to fuck with you so I won't even bother" _To think that the girl who didn't even want to accept a banana now teased the incredibly cute AND the same guy._ He lookedtaken aback at first and I couldn't help myself but to laugh, with a smirk plastered on his face like a face mask he replied.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't just hear you"

All of a sudden my phone started to vibrate. I looked down and the display said 'Mom' with a song from Jagged stone as the ringtone.

"You like Jagged Stone?" His face lit up in ecstasy, I shyly nodded as I declined the call, standing up simultaneously while taking a hold of my oxygen tank.

"Wow, you're like the only person I know who doesn't go drop dong about rap songs nowadays"

It took a few seconds for me to compensate what he just said, I was laughing.

"Drop dong?"

"Seriously" He continued jokingly. I appreciated the fact that he tried to save the situation and I coughed a little bit to gain the air I lost through giggling.

"Thanks" I laughed and he just chuckled with me. It felt nice.

This was nice.

And it got quiet again. So I cleared my throat and started making my way to the door. He followed me to the exit slowly, the sound of crutches stepping on the ground with every step he took.

"Thanks again by the way" I turned to him with a genuine smile. "Lord knows what could've happened if I was alone" The guy hesitantly put his arm on my shoulder. If I wasn't blushing before well I definitely was now. He smiled at me with teeth showing and the hand was only there for a second, but it felt like years.

And suddenly, my lungs tightened, and my heart was beating too fast, and I felt dizzy. But I didn't mind it, this time I didn't mind it at all. I knew it wasn't a lung collapse, it felt like in second grade when Antonio Rivera told me my pigtails were cute.

Maybe this whole ordeal wasn't so bad after all.

When we said our goodbyes and he closed the door, I realized I had forgotten my support group note, crap without it I won't remember the time. But when I turned around my heart dropped to the floor.

221.

The dorm number said 221.

I'm screwed oh I'm so screwed.

* * *

 _ **-*Timeskip brought to you by in the daytime, I'm Marinette*-**_

"So?" Alya bolted in, leaning on one hip like she had some hip scoliosis. I turned to face her with a confused look, my mouth full with spaghetti and I'm pretty sure it dangled from my lips.

 _How did she get into my house?_

I darted my eyes from side to side to show I had no idea what she was talking about, when in fact I actually did. I was just too embarrassed to say it. She made a 'duh' face.

"About apologizing, did you?"

Slowly, I slurped on the noodle dangling, which I knew I would be too if I continued dragging on the subject. I looked up to see if there were any objects at all that could potentially be used as a tool to hang someone from, just in case.

I swallowed.

"Well" I dragged on the 'E', causing Alya to raise her eyebrow "I kinda did, depending how you look at it"

"How can you possibly look at it in different perspectives" She massaged her inner nose, making the glasses slide up to her forehead.

"I uh, it's a long story" In which she shrugged and sat on my pink desk chair, crossing her legs and slightly tilted her head towards me as if saying "Go on"

I told her about how some girl I asked for help just teared the paper. Alya asked if she looked like a snob. She laughed in a passive aggressive way when I said yes, but it was when I told her about Adrien she stopped.

"Hold up" Alya held her hand up and closed her eyes as her head lowered to the side, only to scrunch up her eyebrows "Adrien? Did you just say Adrien?" When I darted my eyes from side to side this time, and rose up my eyebrows, I was confused for real.

"Uh, yeah? He was the guy you set up for the blind date. He lives indorm 221 like you said" She went quiet, not even looking at me. So I continued

"You said the guy was a friend to Nino?" I exclaimed in a slight 'Are you stupid' tone. Alya focused her glare on the air, like she was thinking. She nodded her head slowly after a while, as if saying I was right.

"Yeah...Yeah that was who I meant" She showed a smug smile over the obvious hurt face "Sorry I thought you meant...this other Adrien I know"

I got suspicious, but decided to drop it.

 _Am I missing something?_

* * *

 _ **-*Timeskip brought to you by no soup at the soup store*-**_

 **Adrien's POV**

I closed the door slowly after she left.

 _Marinette huh_

I smiled to myself as I stumbled my way to the bed she sat on for just a few seconds ago, passing the brown banana. Fruit is all we have at the moment and Nino couldn't have arrived faster with the groceries now could he. I cringed at the fact that I gave her a banana, which looked to be about as old as this campus.

I sat down slowly and dropped the crutches on the ground, without saying a word I picked up my wireless speaker and put on a song by Jagged Stone.

I made the mistake to not listen to Alya when she was talking to Nino about the blind date she set up for him. Which was a tad weird considering they used to date in High School. But I guess it's a way for him to come over her? Since she clearly moved on.

I remember how depressed he was after he walked up to me, only saying "Let's go".

 _Nino was really excited about the blind date. He hasn't really seen anyone after Alya and him broke up, with the classical 'Break up before College' reason. But when they realized they would be going to the same campus they decided it was for the best anyways._

I flopped down, the whole bed moving as I looked up at the boring beige colored ceiling. 3 years relationship and they end it because of a problem that wasn't even a problem to begin with.

Really stupid if you ask me.

I covered my eyes with my arm, the other one resting on my stomach. My belly growled in hunger but an old banana wasn't worth it, so I decided to ignore it.

 _I wonder if the girl I bumped into yesterday was her, I mean I didn't catch that good of a glance since she was clearly hurrying, but one can always dream..._

 _Nino got stood up by his blind date and here I was, just had a pretty girl in my dorm with the effort of doing nothing- Well, not exactly nothing._

I froze,

 _I didn't do exactly nothing_

 _I just saved her life_

 _Well, maybe that's an exaggeration. But she wasn't breathing. It's so lucky she has a similar NC that my mom used to have._

This time, I shut my eyes open. Realization hit me like a school bus.

Nasal Cannula..My mom had a Cannula because she had...

 _Could it possibly mean that.._

Oh no

I sat up, trying not to panic. Quickly I reached for my laptop and typed in 'Cannula' on the searchbar, of course with a lot of typos and I was fascinated by how Google knew exactly what I meant to type. The evolution of technology really did pay off.

A wikipedia page popped up and clicked on it, reading the text faster than my bullet.

 _"The nasal cannula (NC) is a device used to deliver or increased airflow to a patient or person in need of help." I read under my breath with a frown on my face_

 _"The nasal cannula is often used in elderly patients or patients who can benefit from oxygen therapy but do not require it to self respirate. These patients do not need oxygen to the degree of wearing the NC. It is especially useful in those patients where vasoconstriction could negatively impact their condition, such as those suffering from strokes"_

I let out a shaky breath, it didn't say anything about it specifically having to relate to what I thought it could be. That's at least good. I put the phone back on the nightstand, breathing out with my arms above my head.

 _Breathe in_

 _Breathe out_

I didn't know why I freaked out, maybe it's not even a biggie. I mean some people just like to exaggerate, like the time Aurora showed up to school in a frickin' horse on her birthday.

I sat there, eyes closed and nose dilating when I flopped back as I took big breaths. Looks like I'll be meditating twice today. After mom died I could't handle getting to know someone who have a big possibility of dying.

 _Not that we even know each other- damn it I should've asked for her number._

I decided to just drop it. My brain likes to overthink a lot and I'm in no need for stressing.

 _I need to ask Alya if she knows her, she goes to the hospital in our town all the time, but what are the odds?_

I shifted my focus from the ceiling to the nightstand and stretched my arms, but my palm accidentally hit the glass of water and the content spilled everywhere.

"Crap" I hissed, quickly bolting to the floor to wipe it with some dirty clothing, ignoring the fact that the clothing I used needed to be washed like last century. I looked for anything on my nightstand that could be used as a towel instead. A red white note became my focus and I turned to look at it. It was soaked with water but the text was still visible.

 _Tikki &Plagg_  
 _Support Group_

 _Drop-IN_

 _Age: 10-14 Wednesday's 3:00-4:00 PM_

 _Age: 15+_

The rest of the information was blurred by the water. I creased up my eyebrows and sat down, clearly not caring about the water which was wetting up the carpet. _Since when did I plan on going to a support group?_

I was about to put the note away and continue wiping the floor when I suddenly saw a name written with ink on the top left corner, it made my heart skip a beat when I saw who it belonged to.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Slowly, not right away, but slowly. I breathed out a smile and looked up, lost in thoughts.

"Marinette, huh?"

Something told me that soon maybe-just _maybe_ , I won't feel so lonely anymore.

 **Leave a review with criticism/tip if you have any! I really enjoy reading reviews and I criticism makes me improve the story!**


	3. Chapter III- First meeting, again?

**Marinette**

"I am not depressed!"

I swung my legs from the counter and tapped my fingers against the wooden material.

Dad shared a parent look with mom, who was unwrapping chocolate pastries simultaneously as she chuckled.

"Seriously, I should be doing what every teen is doing right now" I crossed my arms when mom handed me a plate of crêpes.

"Like get a driver license, and go to parties to get wasted"

Dad let out a genuine belly laugh and went up to me to stroke my cheek "You, getting wasted?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed and tried to look angry "I should be ruining my life and go out on the streets having fun with my fake friends, not take 8 pills everyday. Medicine kills people I read it somewhere"

Mom was busy pouring chocolate sauce on dad's crêpes as he kissed my head quickly, before returning to his chore which was clearly making fun of me with my other parent.

"What was the article? Vogue?"

"Okay you win this round, but I promise you I don't need a support group" I moaned, slumping back lazily "I hate socializing"

Mom turned around after she finished placing the treats in the glass drawer "And you wanted to go to parties"

"Well I wouldn't mind socializing if I did something everyone does. Like call their parents by their names"

"Or drop out of school to become a SoundCloud rapper?"

"See that thing is already checked off my bucket list dad"

My mom turned around, her face looking serious. I quickly shut up and so did dad. She put her hands on her apron-covering hips.

"You're going to the support group and that's final"

I let out a whine and sulked my way down from the counter to the floor. I sat on the floor with a plate of crêpes balancing on my lap as I muttered how unfair everything was.

 ** _~Timeskip brought to you by Bill Nye the science guy~_**

 **Adrien**

It was Friday. I was exhausted.

I went to therapy group the day after I found the note, hoping her short raven hair would come into view again. But she wasn't there the first day.

Or the second.

Or the third.

But I kept going, I wanted to get a second chance to introduce myself. Maybe it seemed like I was desperate, but I just want to get to know her.

I was afraid she used a NC for the same reason mom did before she passed away, and I let myself use that excuse to keep coming.

My phone started to buzz in my pocket and I whipped it out to see who the hell was snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Nino, so I accepted the call and answered with a:

"Yellow?"

"Yo, where the hell are you?"

I looked around, trying to find a sign with an avenue written on, that was not close to the street I was in. But I didn't find any so I responded sheepishly:

"I'm in Wilmington, why? "

"Yeah no shit, we live in Wilmington. You've been gone everyday after school- are you having marathon one night stand's?" I could HEAR his smug smirk from the other line. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"In order to even stand I would need both of my legs, you forgot I'm practically disabled" I joked, trying in sheer desperation to change the subject.

"So where are you then?"

"Uh I'm at a bar" I lied, not realizing I was the sober friend in our group.

"Dude it's 4 pm" He could sense I was lying. "That's not drinking time"

Not good.

"Every PM is worth getting MC Hammered" I stated, cringing at my choice of words.

That's the language Nino uses, not me.

But it was clear the guy from the other line had given up already. Instead he said:

"Uh I wanted to ask you about something" In that right moment, like it was scripted to happen, a familiar face stepped out from a white car.

It was her

Nino talked into my ear. But all I focused on was the way she fixed her slightly over-sized denim jacket before closing the car door shut, and how she looked around with a calm face that said how she did not want to be here.

She made her way towards the building after a car honked and a woman made a thumbs up with a smile.

This is your chance, go talk to her

"and- Dude are you even listening?" Nino asked in a clearly annoyed voice.

Shit

"You know what I-" I cut him off before he got the time to finish his sentence, while maintaining a focused glare on where Marinette was headed.

"I am, I promise"

"So do you think I should do it then?"

When I was going to ask him about what he was talking about, I saw how she entered a code on the lockbar.

"Yes, do it" I exclaimed in a hasty voice.

"Look I gotta go now, but I'll see you soon-okay bye"

I didn't let him finish and quickly hung up, power-walking my way to the door on my crutches. I saw her hands fuming with the door. So I tried picking up the pace. But Marinette walked in, leaving me there on the parking spot.

I breathed out.

Shitshitshit

I looked around, trying my best to spot anyone approaching. And to my luck, someone was. I felt relief wash over me as I halted over to the girl, now pressing a code on the lock.

"Hey uh, do you know the code?" I asked after coughing to let her know I was here. "I kinda need to get in"

The girl turned around slowly, her nose with a piercing on the left nostril dangling when she dilated the holes. Her skin was pale, making her look like those background characters in hospital movies. I began to wonder where the hell this note had brought me.

She studied me from head to toe like a product scanner, I could even see the red UV-light flash from her eyes at one point.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The girl asked with a stoic face.

"I uh, I have rehab?" I squirmed, thinking it would work. But she rolled her eyes before quickly entering the code, making sure I was not getting in as she slammed the door.

I tried grabbing the handle in time, but my crutch fell and I tripped over my own feet like the clown I was.

I landed on my elbows and a tiny grit buried into the flesh. My eyes winced as I groaned in pain.

Great, just fantastic, this was so not worth it

I reached for my crutch handle and literally struggled on my feet again. I decided to go home and reached for my phone.

Like at all

I was about to dial Nino's number when the door opened again. I faced the entry with my back and began halting my way to the parking lot when someone suddenly shouted after me.

"Hey, you"

I froze in place.

That voice

I turned around, and there she was, sprinting after me with a note in her hand.

Marinette stopped running when she saw my face and her eyes widened. I lowered my hand and quickly stuffed my phone in my pocket.

Her head tilted a bit to her side as she sputtered:

"Adrien, is that you?"

No

"I think so" I uttered with a small smile, but it only made her visibly confused. I nodded towards the thing in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh, yes, right I-I forgot" Marinette stuttered and quickly threw the note in the air as she gesticulated with her hands.

"I heard you needed the code so I- OOPS-"

Luckily I caught it, the smile on my lips never fading.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry. I don't know what flew over me"

"Probably the note" I laughed as I waved my hand off to say 'no worries'. I stuffed it in my pocket along with my phone and Marinette seemed to be taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, probably"

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, acting like I didn't know.

"Actually" Marinette trailed off, raising her eyebrow and let her mouth part a little."I could ask you the same"

She gave me this suspicious look like I was hiding something.

What the hell even is this place?

"I asked you first" I shrugged. She could not know I was here to meet her, ever.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a small smile, intertwining her hands.

"Very well then, I'm here for a support group because my mom thinks I'm depressed- Which I'm not" She was quick to add the last three words. "They just overthink it like usual"

"Hey, I believe you" I raised my hand and she laughed dearly, slapping my arm when I crossed my fingers.

"So uhm, why are you here" Marinette brushed her bangs from her forehead, that kept falling back to the same spot as she maintained her eyes with the ground.

"I uh" I scratched my neck "I'm on a rehab for my fracture"

"Don't they have that at a hospital?"

"No actually I, my dad- he knows this guy who-uh-lives near close..and I was actually going to meet up with him right now"

I nodded to the statement I just spit out to make it seem more believable, which only an idiot with the IQ of 15 would believe. Marinette scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay then? Well I better get back inside" Marinette clasped her hands and it made a smacking noise. "They're probably wondering where I am"

"Yeah, and I should probably leave too" I shrugged. She nodded slowly. But she didn't move.

We stood there for at least a few seconds doing nothing, but she broke the ice by quickly muttering "bye" and walked back to the building, holding her arms to hug herself.

I didn't even get to ask for her number. But I realized it didn't matter that much when she turned around at the doorframe with a smile on her lips, and fingers in the air waving to me.

Then she escaped to the inside world.

The next time we met it was a coincidence. Believe it or not.

I had decided to let it go. I didn't even know her, and she was clearly not interested to get to know me better.

But when I saw the familiar building after stepping out of the bus at the wrong stop, I decided to greet her.

Marinette stood around the corner to the main entrance, taking heavy breaths like it was a struggle. I gripped my crutches and halted to where she sat on the dirty ground, alone.

But when I greeted her, I received no response. The breathing started to get intense and the fear rose inside of me like a temperature scale.

Marinette would never know I was the person who helped her inside the building to let her rest, struggling to balance her weight with my broken leg.

Marinette would never know I was the one who called for help.

Marinette would never know I gave her my jacket as a blanket when she dozed off on the navy blue sofa, outside the room she was supposed to be in right now.

Marinette would never know I saved her life twice.

 ** _~*Timeskip brought to you by She'sJustAFriend™️*~_**

 **Marinette**

My dad pulled into the parking lot and honked.

I had a lung collapse after basically running.

I quickly walked towards the engine, the stupid smile still plastered.

Tikki, the therapist for the therapy group I was in, told me a man in his early adulthood with a broken leg had brought me inside and called for help.

It all pointed to one person.

He had left his jacket, his black Chat Noir jacket.

The jacket I had wrapped around my shoulder to heat my poor body up.

"I see someone's positive" Dad stated when I closed the car door after me. I looked up.

"I had the worst time ever" My face said completely different. He snorted and pulled onto the driveway.

"Yes I can see that"

I slumped back where I sat, the oxygen tank leaning against my leg as my heart warmly thudded.

The car radio started and The night we met by Lord Huron played. I dragged the zipper to the jackets pockets and stuffed my hands in, in hope to warm them up a little.

It caused a note to fell out. Out of curiosity I picked it up after it landed on the seat next to me.

It was my invitation for the group therapy.

"How the hell did that get here?" I mumbled to myself. The familiar smell filled my nostrils when I pulled it in somewhat close. I breathed in.

Then, like a hard smack on the face, realization hit me, and I froze in place. I was pretty sure my heart skipped a beat as I stared at the soaked paper in my hands.

The signature I had written was still visible.

"No way" I whispered to myself, a small smile slowly creeping up.

"What was that?"

I looked up. My dad watched me from the rear mirror with a stoic face. He was probably stressed from having to drive his daughter to the hospital again.

"Huh? No nothing" I shrugged, quickly putting the paper back to where it was before. He raised his eyebrow at the sight.

"Where did you get that jacket?"

I looked outside the window when he stopped at the red light. Two raven's where sharing a worm on a tree together, bodies close to the point where they were nuzzling.

He awaited for my response. The ticking from the car telling him to head left ringing in my ears like a rhythm.

My heart was beating to the rhythm of the ticking, each second going a little bit faster. Warmth sipping through like a wave.

"From a friend" I finally said.

The odds were small. But I could at least fantasize.

I tilted my head against the window, lost in thoughts as the man in front of me tapped on the wheel.

"A friend, eh?" Dad replied, focusing on the road.

 _I have to thank Alya tomorrow_

"Yeah, a friend"


	4. Chapter IV- Bug-a-boo

_Marinette_

It's interesting really, how smart the human race is.

We've found ways to travel to the outer space, we've developed a communication system for us to understand each other through speaking, we have gone through evolutions of discoveries like the light bulb, or the dynamite, or the theories of earths rotation system.

But it's such a shame that my mom and doctor Caline are retarded.

I sat on the counter listening to the two women talk behind my back, yet in front of me. The box of apple juice slurped loudly as I sucked the content in it like there was no tomorrow.

"She never eats, she never drinks. I had to force her this morning to eat a plate of scrambled eggs" My mom said with a parenting voice. Celine stood there nodding to every word like she had some sort of head epilepsy. "It just shows how depressed she has been lately"

"I'm not depressed" I uttered in disbelief. But they ignored me.

"As I've mentioned before, Depression is a side effect of Cancer" Dr. Caline exclaimed in a calm voice. "It's nothing unusual, Mrs. Cheng. Has she attended every counseling meeting?"

Depression is not a side effect of Cancer ma'am. Dying is.

"It's normal for them to lose their ability to feel an appetite. I would recommend changing her mourning routine to balance the weight of her social life, since her level of stress makes it harder for her brain to engage physically"

Oh shut the fuck up with your formal use of words.

"I'm not depressed for the love of god" I sighed irritated.

I blew into the almost empty juice box, causing it to fill up with air.

"My little Mari was an artist. But she hasn't touched her sewing machine for years now. It's dusting along with my prom dress from the 80s"

All the irritation vanished when I saw the look on her face. It looked like she was at the brink of crying. I looked down ashamed.

"Do you take your prescriptions everyday?"

"Yes" I muttered, not daring to look up. Dr. Caline reached over for her notebook and quickly scribbled down something.

"I'm going to prescribe you with antidepressants. Marinette" Dr. Caline said, handing the paper to me.

"Since you're an adult. You decide if you want to take them or not"

I looked down on the paper handed to me. The words looked like bacteria you find in microscopes, it was literal squiggles. I frowned and tried to make the letters out, giving up before I even started.

"Uh what does this say?" I squinted and my mom took the note from my hands, studying the words herself like it was ancient script from Egypt. Caline babbled to my mom about the recipe in the drugs as I felt tears wanting to escape.

"I'm getting some fresh air" I muttered, hoping off the counter and dragged the heavy tank after me. Caline and mom exchanged a look worriedly.

"I'll be back in a minute" I added.

"Oh, Dr. Roberts has your monthly report on your chemotherapy activity. He's on the fourth floor you can go and grab it if you'd like" Caline said, smiling with pity. "Make also sure you attend the therapy group next week, okay?"

"Yeah okay" I simply said, gripping the door handle downwards and walked out to the hallway, making sure she didn't see my crossed fingers.

I decided to stroll around the humongous hospital, watching people have their best days or their worst.

I spotted a man ugly sobbing as another man comforted him, pecking his head in comfort as he embraced him in his arms. I couldn't seem to understand if it was happy tears or not since I was at the BB section

But when a doctor came out and announced they could see the baby it confirmed me that those were indeed, happy tears.

I smiled.

 _"It's a healthy baby girl, congratulations"_

 _He took his little miracle into his big arms. It made the crying little baby seem even smaller._

 _"She's so beautiful" Tears formed in his eyes._

 _"I'm not looking forward to the dad jokes by the way" His wife uttered, shaking her head tiredly._

 _He turned around, a smile saying more than a thousand words on his face when he looked at her. And he said:_

 _"I'll be telling her so many terrible puns she'll die from it", sniffing as he handed back the little one into his wife's arms._

 _"Do we have a name yet?" The doctor asked._

 _The wife smiled, looking down at the baby now staring up at her silently. Her fat cheeks causing her mouth to pout with spit drooling from her lips._

 _"Marinette. Her name is Marinette"_

I raised my knuckle to knock on the door to Mr. Roberts office before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and my best friend Alya grinned. Next to her stood a man, who looked rather shy. But I didn't focus on him as she embraced me tightly.

"Alya!" I squealed, letting her crush my ribs and I returned the hug. "You didn't tell me you were coming today?"

Alya laughed and patted my cheek when we parted, adjusting her glasses that fell to the tip of her nose.

"I'm here to see(..)" I pretended to listen, but my focus turned to the man once again whom I watched from the corner of my eyes. He stared at me silently with a blush radiating his face.

She seemed to notice after she was done as well, and her smile instantly dropped.

"Mari, this is my friend" She nudged his shoulder. "Who I'd like you to meet"

The man instantly glared at her, like she was embarrassing him.

"Uh. Hi" I greeted clearly confused, reaching out my hand for him to grab it. He shook it.

"Hi"

Adrien

I studied my foot. The foot that had been covered in gypsum for a whole month. I tested to wiggle on it, and it followed my commands.

"This feels weird" I muttered. The peaceful silence was interrupted by a door hastily open and two people entering the room.

"Yo yo yo yo"

The doors slammed shut and Alya followed with Nino stormed in, the bluetooth speaker dangling from his hand as Alya threw her little concert in front of me.

"What time is it!" She bolted, sliding to the side for Nino to make entrance.

"Showtime!"

I laughed as the instrumental version for Aaron Burr, sir blasted on her speaker. The door stood on creak and a shadow of a girl stood behind it, but I was too busy laughing in tears at the remix.

"I'm Adri Agreste in the place to be! A two pints o' College life but I'm working on three" She chipped for breath and jumped on the chair to continue her rap, taking a hold of the rests from my ripped gypsum.

"Those bluecoats don't want it with me" She threw the bandage at me and jumped to the floor, kicking every chair she saw as she continued. I covered my face with my arms.

"'Cause I will pop-chick-a-pop these bones 'til I'm free". Alya was out of breath when she finished and I started clapping, getting quickly shut off as it was Nino's turn to sing off-key.

"A-Oui Oui mon ami, Je m'apelle Agreste!" He put on a terrible french accent. "Being Chloe's boyfriend? Non merci, Je détésté! I came from afar just to say bonsoir. Tell the doctor "Casse toi!" Who's the best? C'est moi!"

When they started singing Hercules part I interrupted them with claps.

"I'll pay you the price for healthcare in America just please stop singing" I exhaled shakily, recovering from the babbled laughter as I smacked my hands together, not seeing the black haired girl behind the door leaving.

But nonetheless, I was happy for my friends. They were the family I never had.

I'm so thankful for them.

They left after a while and I started to pack my things to leave as well.

Nino did ask me to follow with him since we live in the same dorm, but I rejected. I was not in the mood to have Chloe see me.

I took my crutches and opened the door, saying goodbye to the doctor as I walked out.

It felt weird to walk without the hard gypsum that made my body angle. But I had to get used to it, and definitely start training again. The muscles on my leg was nonexistent.

And I stopped in my tracks.

As nonexistent as the odds of this happening as well.

Let's just say the universe must want this to keep happening.

There, Down the hall, five feet apart from me.

Her hair all messy as she brushed her fingers against it.

Marinette stood and talked to a doctor and I could feel my heart beat faster. It sure as hell did to the max level when she looked at me, probably wondering why I was staring like an idiot.

I waved awkwardly and she waved back. That unexplainable smile radiating as she excused herself from the doctor to walk towards me.

"Fancy seeing you here" Marinette said and folded her arms. The NC were still in her nostrils.

"Right back at ya" I grinned back. She stared at me before bursting into giggles, causing me to get anxious.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing" Marinette cleared her throat. "It's just that this can't be a coincidence anymore, what are you doing here?"

I turned my gaze to my foot for her to see, and she did.

"Oh you're here for that?" She blushed. "I thought it was for some other reason"

"Like what?" I frowned. But she kept shaking her head.

"Nothing nothing, but anyways congrats..I guess?'"

"Thanks this means a lot, I've been working so hard for it" I faked wiping a tear, impersonating those celebrities when they win an award and Marinette giggled and tilted a little forward as she folded her arms.

I smiled at her reaction, and I felt the atmosphere lifting. But when I saw her cough fixing her NC the smile dropped.

"Hey uh, this may sound a little rational" I asked cutting her off from her laughter, not knowing my voice had turned dead serious. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Uh" Marinette darted her eyes "Sure?"

"Why do you use that thing" I tapped on my own nostrils.

She froze in place. Her black irises with tints of blue and purple-A really pretty color- staring against my plain green ones in wonder.

"I have asthma" Marinette said slowly and I breathed out mentally.

I didn't know a thing about asthma, but I was too afraid to ask more. So I took her word for it.

"So can I ask you another rational question?"

"You're starting to make me nervous" The girl joked over her obvious anxious face.

"Yes you should be very very afraid" I teased, winking as I added "It's so scary I don't even have the guts to ask you"

Marinette put on a crooked smile after her face relaxed. She stepped closer.

"Uh huh? And what is it?"

"Well I was going to ask for your number- I know, scary right?" It was obvious I had tried to joke away my nervousness, but it seemed like she didn't mind, because she whipped out her phone and looked up at me with sparkles in her eyes.

You could tell from a miles distance she was ecstatic.

"Woah there, it's not Halloween yet, why are you being in the mood already" Marinette grinned with a red face.

"Well, with great power comes great responsibility" I smirked back.

"Did you just quote Spider-Man"

"The things I do for a cute girl"

I could almost call it flirting.

"Soo.." I said slowly "Are you going to give me your number? Or was the jumpscare too scary?"

"Oh yeah, right" Marinette came back to reality and shakily handed me her phone.

I pressed the new contact option and wrote down my number as she was currently occupied with my phone.

When I came to the "Alias" bar I grinned and typed in "kitty", hoping she would get the hint that it was me giving her my jacket that day. The brand was Chat Noir after all.

I saved the contact.

"So uh, I'll call you later?" I asked when we were done. She nodded and that irresistible smile made me want to shut the space between us. But I kept myself from doing.

"Sounds good, just remember to warn me so I can get prepared for the spookiness"

I grinned.

When she left I turned to look on my phone for the contact.

And she did in fact, write down her number as a contact. Of course with the alias "Bug-a-boo" instead of her actual name.

She really is extraordinary.

"I heard you got the gypsum removed, but you weren't in the room I was told?" Chloe's voice shattered my eardrums from the speakers on my phone.

I quickly snapped my ear away from the device, turning to look at Nino who casually shrugged as he returned to his laptop.

"That was like a week ago?" I replied monotone.

"Oh it was?" Her voice lowered down thankfully. "Well mind if I come by?"

I massaged my inner nose, hoping to god she wouldn't have asked that question. Nino whispered 'Oooh someone's gonna get it' and I raised my middle finger.

I stuttered on my voice as I said she could come by tomorrow instead, causing her to go bat-shit crazy, ranting about how she's going to buy teddies and a banner for me.

When I hung up I was pretty sure I had lost my hearing. I sighed and rubbed on my ear as I flopped back onto the bed. I heard a laptop shut from the distance.

"Why do you hate Chloe?" Nino asked, his voice changing from his usually goofy voice to a drop-dead serious tone.

It was that tone he had when he revealed his breakup with Alya.

Or the time he failed his favorite subject.

It was a tone feared by mankind.

I removed my arm from my face to look at him confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"So then why did you lie? You know damn well you didn't get your gypsum removed a week ago."

I quickly opened my mouth to respond. But shut it right after, shifting my gaze to the floor as I sat up.

"It's personal" Was all I could say. When he was about to answer I glared at him to give him the hint. And he instantly shut up.

"O-oh.."

"..Yeah" I grimaced.

"Well, you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow" Nino placed his computer on the floor, taking his shirt off in the act too before slumping back onto his own bed.

"What about you, do you have a girl?" I asked in the darkness.

"I mean the seniors graduate soon which means all the hot ones leaves too" He joked. I let my lips form into a smirk, which quickly vanished when he let out a sigh.

I let him think in silence, since I was too busy staring at the contact titled "bug-a-boo" on my phone.

"...Well, I'm not sure yet" Nino muttered "But I wish she was"

"I know what it's like" I replied with the same monotone in my voice. Oh how I related

I heard the bed creak. Nino always shifts in his sheets when he's deep in his thoughts.

It must be Alya he's referring to

My best friend Nino, you see. Is a stubborn person. He never likes to admit he's wrong. He's shy, he's secretive, and he still has feelings for Alya.

"I don't know man" Was all he said. I knew it was hopeless for me to have the "Alya still loves you" conversation again. So the last words I said to him before going to sleep were:

"Just ask her out already"

But if I had stayed up for just a second longer, I would have seen the good night message Marinette sent to me before she deleted it.


	5. Chapter V- Mint chocolate ice cream

Adrien

"This is shit, rewrite it"

"The entire thing?!"

"Listen, I don't care if you're in a hurry. You're not leaving in that" Alya pointed at my essay with a disgusted look.

I groaned and slumped against the couch.

"I hate school, so fuckin' lucky we have summer break soon"

"Less talking, more working"

"So what the hell are you doing then?" I sat up, pointing at her phone. "No phone, I'm taking away your phone privileges"

"I'm already done with my essay"

I peaked at her messages and she twitched, forming her fingers and snapped my forehead.

"Ow" I chuckled and rubbed my forehead "Sorry, I was just nosy. Who you texting?"

"A friend"

"Thanks for clarifying"

Alya rolled her eyes "I think you already know her"

I peaked once again at the contact display.

"Marinette?" I stared at her in awe and she nodded nonchalantly, not taking her eyes off the screen. I rubbed my eyes in annoyance.

This girl will be the death of me.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her before?"

"You never asked." Alya shrugged, returning to her phone.

"Well it's a little condescending"

"You don't even know what that means"

"Uh huh according to google search definitions I do"

Alya rolled her eyes and went back to texting. I turned my focus to my essay and rewrote some parts. The atmosphere turned into silence, but it wasn't a silence filled with tension, rather a comforting silence that shows how close we are.

"Hey by the way" Alya paused for a minute and I looked up. "I did something really stupid"

"Oh yeah? What did you do this time" I shifted closer to show her my full attention. She sighed and put her phone away and I did likewise with my laptop.

"Remember the blind date I set up for Nino?"

"Yeah?" I replied slowly.

"Well" Alya grimaced "It kinda got mixed together and she thought you were Nino"

"Wait, who?"

"Marinette" Alya stated reluctantly, grimacing once again at my face expression. Too much information was being given to my poor brain.

"Hold on hold on, can we take that slowly" I shifted and let the information sink in "What the hell do you mean mistake me for him?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Wait, she was the girl who stood him up?" I continued in shock, stirring my eyes up. She nodded, and I slapped my hand against my face.

"Alya!"

"Hey can I at least tell you the story?!"

"Go on"

"I can't seem to get over him no matter what I do. I tried everything" Alya explained with sad eyes. "I was even at the point of hooking up with Kim first week, remember the party we had in Chloe's sorority house?"

I stared at her "Kim?"

"I didn't though. But at the time it was pretty obvious he had moved on. So I just decided to do something nice after breaking his heart. Then I introduced him to Marinette but you know the history already"

"But why would she mistake him for me?"

Alya laughed nervously as she pulled up her glasses. "I kinda, said that the guy was Nino's friend and not actually...him"

"I'm sorry Alya. But I don't understand, you still have feelings for Nino. Why are you even setting him up for dates?"

"I-I don't know okay, I'm an idiot. But we broke up, end of story"

"So why break up in the first place?" I groaned loudly. This wasn't like me, but I have had enough "It was literally the most stupidest reason. I mean this whole thing lowers the IQ for the whole street!"

"Yeah? Well remember when you were together with Chloe? Ever since then you don't treat her like you used to do!" Her voice raised.

Our first ever fight, and it was because of our two exes"

"She cheated on me with Luka DURING senior prom! Do you really think I would ever be the same?" I didn't realize the attitude of my voice drastically changing. But she went into silence and didn't dare to look at me.

This wasn't like me. I'm not the type of person to yell, especially not at my best friend. I toned it down after clearing my throat and moved closer. Alya looked up with a sad face, it was the same face she had when she cried on my shoulder after they ended their relationship, Nino and her.

"Remember senior prom? When you got elected as prom queen? But when Nino didn't get elected as the king you gave him your tiara? And he wore it for the rest of the night"

Alya nodded with a sad face as the memories flooded back.

"Yeah"

"Yeah, he still has that goddamn tiara left" I added, caressing her leg in comfort "He's stubborn but you should know that better than anyone"

Oh if she only knew how he felt

"Adrien" Alya sighed.

"I mean, it obvious right like,"

"Adrien"

"He never shuts up about you and-"

She put her hand on my leg and looked deep into my eyes, making me shut up as she said:

"We saw Marinette a few days ago at the hospital when we came to visit you. The expression on his face when he saw her, it spoke more than a thousand words"

"He asked her out" She continued. "So I'm just going to step aside. Okay?"

I looked at my phone.

 _Bug-a-boo_

Maybe it wasn't destiny like they say after all.

Chloe and I would always joke about how we would be the only high school couple left in college. I would sometimes fantasize about proposing to her after graduation, even thought it was such a cliché.

My mom raised me to be a gentleman, it was her dying wish before she passed. For me to find my soulmate.

 _"When you meet your soulmate" She started speaking English, and her strong French accent charmed every word she said. "Don't be afraid to make it cliché, just remember to show that person how much you love them"_

But such thing doesn't exist anyway.

"Okay" I muttered, clicking the power button and the screen went black.

Alya saw me staring at my phone and chewed on her lip, lost in thoughts.

"So now they're on a date" I stated monotone.

Alya looked at me with a long face like she was feeling pity. "I'm sorry Adrien. I just had to-"

She was about to add something. But I quickly shut her off.

"Hey, it's okay. Let's just go back to studying"

* * *

Marinette

"Wait so, you've never been to prom?"

I chewed on my cinnamon roll as I answered with my mouth full; "Nope, I was supposed to, but things got ahead of itself"

"That's a real bummer" Nino grimaced. "I went to prom, and if it makes you any happier, it's not that big of a deal really"

"Really?"

He shrugged nonchalantly "I mean yeah it's a time worth remembering, but it's overhyped"

"Yeah I guess" I smiled. "So what was senior prom like?" He grinned and finished his lemonade before going on to talk about the night. Whenever he would talk about Adrien he would refer to him as "My best friend Adrien".

I tried to listen to him, I really did. But all I could think about was Adrien.

I smiled at the thought of him.

"Chloe's face when Alya got elected as prom queen-" He stopped to tilt his face back and laughed. "It was fucking hilarious"

 _It's this aura around that man that makes the shy little introverted girl inside of me turn confident._

 _Wait why am I thinking about him when I'm on a date?_

 _Wait, why am I on a date?_

 _Wait why am I on a date with Alya's ex?_

"Hello, are you listening?" Nino cleared his throat.

"Huh" I snapped back "Yeah of course" He raised his eyebrow like he didn't believe me but shrugged it off. I took a bite of my bun.

"After watching Prom a million times I guess it really isn't really worth remembering" I said with my mouth full. Nino leaned back in his chair with a determined face and he laughed. His headphones nudged his jaw as he placed his elbows on the table.

"You're comparing real life to a Disney cliché, think about that for a second"

"Says the one getting elected as prom queen" I laughed teasingly, leaning forwards myself.

He glanced at me for a long time, so I did it too. But instead of getting a warmth inside of me, it only reminded me of someone else. I saw how Nino glanced at my lips, how his eyes turned determined once again. I didn't do anything rather than mimic his actions clueless.

But when he tilted forwards, I couldn't help myself but to shrug back.

 _Nino seemed great._

"I'm so sorry, really, but I have to go"

 _But he wasn't Adrien_

* * *

I walked out the doors, not looking back to see his face. I was ashamed of myself. I was a cunt, a literal cunt. As I marched away I could feel his eyes burning on my back.

 _Please don't be mad at me Nino_

I couldn't go back to change into comfortable clothes since my stupid, stupid apartment was above the cafeteria. My parents cafeteria. I sighed sadly, not realizing I had walked quite the distance without realizing it. I bit my lip as I looked for somewhere to sit on, the exhaustion only getting worse.

But even though I felt like literal shit, I whipped out my phone anyway, and did something I should've done a long time ago.

"Hi, are you busy?"

"No, why?"

I smiled.

"I'm craving munchies"

* * *

"I thought you were on a date with Nino?"

I turned around after jumping nearly teen feet up in the air, clearly startled.

"Adrien, you scared me!"

He chuckled and whipped his hands out in defense.

"Sorry, sorry"

I took my notice to study his use of clothing.

White button-up under a unzipped hoodie and beige pants. His dorky style made my heart skip a beat.

Maybe it's just all the medication

"How did you know that I was on a date with Nino?" I asked, trying to hide the fact I was fangirling in my head.

Then again, maybe not

"Alya told me"

"Wait so you know about me an-"

"Yeah"

He grimaced and looked around, like he was hurt.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry, I met him yesterday and Alya wanted us to catch up so I said yes because I didn't want to be rude and-"

"Hey, hey" Adrien chuckled, nudging my shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets "Its not like you're my girlfriend you don't need to explain yourself"

I blushed, and when he realized what he had just said he didn't hide his own red face either. The night sky above us lifted the adorably awkward atmosphere.

Well it was night alright, but the sky wasn't dark. It was a summer night, which was even better. That didn't stop the gate light though, which we stood directly under, and it lightened up his features.

I smiled weakly, lacing my fingers together and cleared my throat.

"So" I trailed off. "Munchies?"

"Yeah, right" Adrien snapped back and grabbed my hand. "I know a great place"

We ended up buying sundaes, sitting on a bench at a bus stop from the summer breeze. Casual conversations thrown around and stupid smiles and giggles made me feel a warmth inside of me that I missed from my date with Nino.

"I can't believe you chose mint chocolate" Adrien stated in disbelief with his mouth filled. "That's against the law, you're breaking the law are you proud of yourself?"

I laughed, nearly choking to death when I choked on a mint bite. He laughed with me and hit my back to help the coughing fit.

"You're literally mixing banana with lemon sorbet" I snarled after regaining myself, pointing in fake disgust at his cup that he chomped down happily.

"Can you blame me, it's literally heaven on earth"

I smiled and shook my head, turning my focus to my ice cream.

"So, do you still go to that support group?" Adrien asked out of the blue after finishing his spoon.

"Yeah" I sighed, placing the sundae cup on my lap. "I have it tomorrow I think"

"Oh" Adriens features suddenly lightened up and he straightened his back. "Well uh, only if you want of course. But if you want to I could give you a ride back, I'm going to this tradition thing that I do with my friends now and then and if you want to I could bring you with"

Adrien smiled warmly at me, placing his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. I nodded slowly "I'm not really the social type of person. What is this tradition?"

"Just movie nights. We all take turns with the places, this time it's my friends Chloe's turn"

"Oh, yeah uh I'd love to" I hesitated halfheartedly behind my fake smile. No way in hell that my mother would let me spend the night away.

"Well, then it's settled" Adrien said nonchalantly, the grin on his face still there. "And don't worry about the social problem, I promise you, you'll have a great time"

When he gave me that smile of his, my heart made another jump. I stared into his eyes, remembering the first time we met. It felt all so cliché. But as we looked at each other smiling like dorks I knew one thing for sure.

I had completely forgotten to tell my parents I was here.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" My mom snapped.

I turned around from the door, meeting her face with a nervous idiotic smile as I giggled where I squirmed.

"H-hi mo-"

"Where the hell have you been?" She cut me off "You know you can't just walk around whenever you'd like to without telling us. What if your lungs collapsed? What if you got lost?" Her tears formed into her eyes as she looked around the environment.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, looking down shamefully without saying another word.

Mom wiped her tears as she sniffled, walking over towards me and embraced me into her arms. I closed my eyes and sniffed in her scent and hugged her back tightly. I knew she only wanted me the best so I didn't act like a brat.

"It's okay, it's okay sweetie" She whispered, stroking my hair. "I'm just a little sensitive that's all" She kissed my head before letting go.

"I'm going to go to sleep, I'm not feeling very well" Her voice croaked when she talked. But I acted like it wasn't noticeable and only nodded.

"Okay, good night mom. I love you"

Mom turned back to me with a sad smile and gripped the handle to the stairwell.

"I love you too Mari"

When she went upstairs I walked to the kitchen to make myself a midnight snack. But when I accidentally opened the wrong cabinet I suddenly knew why my mom was acting like this.

It was a letter from the hospital informing me about my recent chemotherapy. But all I could read was that I now have stage IV cancer.

By the time I had walked up to my room in the attic, my old sewing machine was dragged upstairs too. After panting in exhaustion I sat down, doing something I haven't done in years.

I didn't sleep for the whole night, if I did I would've cried until I dozed off. Instead, I worked on sketches of a specific cartoon cat from a specific brand on a specific jacket. I had just moved back home again, all my things were dusty even after I cleaned the room. I realized how happy I was to finally move back home.

And when my parents woke up the next day to the sound of the machine they were nonetheless happy, telling me how great it is that I'm finally returning to my old hobbies again.

I smiled, looking at the unfinished creation that laid next to my phone turned on with a conversation between me and someone very special to me

 _ **Me:**_ _I can't sleep (12:28 AM)_

 _Kitty: I'm going to pretend like I'm not half dead because it's a school night_  
 _Kitty: what happened? (12:28 AM)_

 _ **Me:**_ _I dunno tbh, sorry for troubling you. I'll see you tomorrow (1:02 AM)_

 _Kitty: Oh, okay then. Good night Marinette (1:05 AM)_

 _ **Me:**_ _Good night (1:05 AM)_

 _Kitty: oh and btw do not bring your mint chocolate ice cream tomorrow_  
 _Kitty: please I don't want to indorse my friends to break the law (1:10 AM)_


	6. (AN) Discontinuing

Hi guys.

This isn't an update. More like an author's note. Sorry if you got excited.

This story isn't exactly popular, nor dead. It's somewhere in the middle. I love seeing the reviews and I love all the feedback and love I get in the DM'S or just a regular review over all.

Lately there has happened so many things in my life. Both good and bad.

What I'm trying to say is that I don't know what I want anymore. Of course I'll continue with this story. I just need to edit it before I can continue. But life has been stressful so don't expect many chapters right now.

I love all of you guys. And I hope this story won't get discontinued.


	7. IM CONTINUING THE STORY

Hi guys!

First off I just want to start with apologizing, I discontinued this story because of something that happened. I don't like talking about my personal life but well it was traumatic, but now that I've finally recovered I can start doing what I love, writing.

I need to heavily edit this, the writing and dialogues are cringey and everything happens too fast. Once I'm done editing I'll start publishing new chapters again. Thank you guys for reading Cancer,

and wow-

12k views?!

JESUS CHRIST!

I love every reader. Seeing so many views motivates me- like for real!

-Reviews-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
IT'S TOTALLY ALRIGHT! YOU'RE CONTINUING THE STORY SO THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!

 **Answer: EEK! Thank you sweetie ILYSM 3**

Guest chapter 12 . May 31

UPDATE NOW UPDATE NOW

 **Answer: I did! After..A year..haha**

 **Im so sorry this time I promise I'll finish it :)**

Guest chapter 12 . Oct 3, 2018

Don't give up! Do what you can; I'll be eagerly awaiting whenever you do post.  
Keep going strong! We believe in you!

 **Answer: No words can describe how much this means to me, you guys really gave me the motivation to continue!**

chapter 1 . Sep 4, 2018

I honestly don't care for Luka, but if I put him in a ship, I would shp him with Chloe as well :)

 **Answer: Well, he won't be in the story anymore (at least not as a major character like originally planned) but I honestly think he would suit with Juleka**

chapter 11 . Aug 30, 2018

I just want to say that I am in love with this story. I would love to keep reading this story. You have an amazing imagination and knack for writing. Keep doing what you love.

 **Answer: It's 1:00 AM when I'm writing this but I'm crying QAQ thank you so much xoxo**

Missy chapter 10 . Jul 30, 2018

This is a very nice story.  
It is the best miraculous fan fiction I have read.  
Thank you :)

 **Answer: DUFHUDSGHSDRGIO HUG ME**

Guest chapter 9 . Jul 19, 2018

Hey hope you feel happy soon I know a thing or two about depression  
~BlackChatton

 **Answer: Yeah I'm doing kinda alright I guess, I mean I'm taking prescriptions pills for my sickness and a side effect is depression so It's not exactly win/win. Hey, If you want to rant to me, my inbox is open. Here to support xoxo**

chapter 9 . Jul 19, 2018

Hey, I can understand depression. I wanna say thanks for updating and that you're pretty strong

 **Answer: Thank you sweetheart 3. It really means so much to me you guys are so sweet**

chapter 7 . Jun 27, 2018

I needed this so much, think that Master Fu will be a viable donor?

 **Answer: Tbh the donor thing is not going to be a plot device anymore since it was a cheap excuse. But yeah I guess he would work as a viable donor.**

chapter 7 . Jun 26, 2018

I really like this story even if it make me cry

 **Answer: AWW THANK CHU~**

chapter 1 . Jun 23, 2018

The story is fiction based on fiction. I think it's pretty great so far, keep it up!

 **Answer: Thank you xoxo**

chapter 3 . Jun 22, 2018

So the fact that they can leave the hospital just like that it false. A patient can t just leave the hospital like that, the doctors and staff are responsible for them so their is no way they can take a walk outside like that.  
If something were to happen to them outside the hospital, the hospital would have a huge problem.

 **Answer: I've been hospitalized before, if you're in an emergency treatment you're right. But Marinette was practically living in the hospital. Doctors have responsibility all the time over their patients too, that's why you need to bring a nurse or someone from the staff with you if you're leaving the area. Which in this case was Alya, a nurse. You can also decide with your doctors about free time outside the hospital, if your condition is good enough you can leave with max distance decided by them- I was only allowed to hang out in our town. In case something were to happen you would bring with you a special button that would alarm in case something were to happen, your device needs to always be tracked and a small gps tool is also placed inside the button thing.**

Lilly chapter 4 . Jun 13, 2018

I loved it

 **Answer: Much love to you Lilly 3**

chapter 5 . Jun 15, 2018

Damn it Adrien gonna donate his lung and did isn't he. Great story so far!

 **Answer: Teehee~ Thank U!**

chapter 5 . Jun 14, 2018

I am really irritated by Alya. Like with how you describe her. She seems like a bitch to me. Btw I love this fanfic except this one thing

 **Answer: I reread it and realized how right you were, thank you btw appreciate it!**

chapter 4 . Jun 10, 2018

I like this so far n.n

 **Answer: Love you darling xoxo**

chapter 4 . Jun 10, 2018

THIS IS GOOD SHIT

 **Answer: THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING MY DECENT MANURE**

chapter 1 . Jun 5, 2018

I LOVE this story. Please update as soon as you can.

 **Answer: ;-; ily bb**

chapter 1 . May 31, 2018

nice idea, enjoyed the first chapter, overall well written, can't wait for the next chapter

 **Answer: I feel so bad for letting you guys wait for over a year, thank you sweetie**

chapter 1 . May 29, 2018

So far, I love the idea. I really hope you keep writing. I would love to read more

 **Answer: Much love to you xoxo**

I love you guys, every single one of you 33


End file.
